Deliverance
by FF7-CloudStrife
Summary: Rated for language. Four years have passed since Enigma logged out. Terrible things are happening and he is called back to defend the game his own way.
1. The Return

A/N: FF7-CloudStrife here with another fic for you great people. This is a sequel to my earlier fic, Unforeseen Danger. Please read that fic before reading this one cause it will make more sense.

Deliverance

Chapter 1: The Return

The last three years have sucked for me. I wasn't able to leave the hospital for weeks after I woke up, to make sure I hadn't developed any kind of "mental problems". If anything, I have more damn problems than psycho killers thanks to that damn game "The World." I have to admit that being back in reality is kind of great, but some things changed drastically after getting back. When I first got back to school, all the other students would look at me kind of weird like I was going to jump them of something. The principal called me down to her office and said that since I missed so much time, I wouldn't be able to make up the work. We struck a deal saying that as long as went to summer school for English and Economics, then the school would let me go to graduation and all the other cool stuff about being a senior. Home life really sucked, because my mom put a limiter on my computer making it so that I could only use it an hour or so a day. I couldn't blame her being that she was worried out of her mind since I went into a coma. That and walking around now, I always feel there is someone behind me and watching my every move. Probably not to far from the truth there. After school got out, Jamsine moved off to Japan and started dating Balmung, like I could give a shit about what those two do nowadays. The rest of my crew and I still hung out most of the time minus Kelly and David most days due to work and David is off in his own little world a lot of the time. They talked about stuff that was happening in the game often and I would never say anything being that I tried not to ever get into that game again.

I completely cut myself off from "The World." I got pretty damn close to deleting all the files from my computer but my mom's limiter kept me from doing it. Anything that had to do with "The World" was off-limits to me except reading any email that I may have gotten and any support programs like the expansion set and weapon creator I won along with Kelly, and Jasmine.I played with the weapon creator a bit and managed to make another sword like my Tidal Sword but it had lightning version of my Tidal Sword's atttacks. A message said that the next time I entered the game, to check with the recorder about giving the new sword a name. I managed to crack the limiter one night and looked around the message boards for a little news but not much. A thread caught my eye cause it had my name as the title. It was a thread about other players calling me the "Ice Demon Enigma" after I had beat Balmung in Carmina Gadelica and how they thought I was cheater cause no one could beat Balmung, and others saying they wanted to challange me to a duel. I didn't care about the other players, but what did shock me is that Balmung posted a comment saying that he wanted a rematch against me. He would never get it unless I was thrown back into the game or something tied me up and forced me to.

I was a little happy that I couldn't do much with the game being that it had been my home for so long. I became very secluded after I came out of the coma too. I only left my house to hang out with Kelly and Lan, but even then I didn't want to a public place. Being around other people sort of freaked me out and I thought someone in the crowd would jump out with a sword or some other kind of weapon and kill me. I would have been put into a mental ward had I not been able to keep my cool during those times.

I sued Altimit and CCcorp for putting out a product that do what it did to me, and for a while it seemed hopeless in my case, but suddenly, their lawyer came to me out of court and gave me a settlement worth $3 million for all my troubles, plus covered my medical expenses. I used the money to get a great house, since I moved out of my house after a year. The next two years were really uneventful except that Kite and Balckrose had gotten the other players out of comas and that "The World" had returned to 'normal,' not that I played the damn game to tell if that was true. Thanks to the three million dollar check I got from Altimit and CCcorp, I didn't have to work, which was a plus, being that I worked like hell to live while in the game. For some reason, I recieved an email form an Altimit executive saying they needed my 'expertise' to solve a problem for them and gave me an address to one of their offices. I went down to the office and it seemed like they were waiting for me, and escorted me to one of their meeting rooms. I sat there waiting for about an hour before a gruff looking man in a suit walked in and apologized for making me wait, and I would have punched if he hadn't, "I, on behalf of Alitmit would like to ask a favor of you Mr. Del Pozo."

"For one I don't know who you are, and two, why would I help you guys after your product sent me into a coma," I shouted at him.

"I see you're still as rude as ever Enigma," the man scowled at me, and suddenly noticed the voice.

"Wow, they sent the fabled Lios to talk to me," I laughed at him. He looked exactly like the character I saw in the game, "Now I know I don't want to help you guys."

"This is not a laughing matter, we really need your help with our current problem."

"What is it," I waved at him like I wanted to go.

"The World is in a state of panic right now being that there have been recent monsters that have infinite amount of hit points and won't die. That and it seems that players that have died by these monsters hands, have gone into a comatose state. Alitimit would like to send you to help us deal with this current problem."

"What do you think I can do, and why would I do anything for you?"

"We are ready to pay for your services," another suited man with sunglasses came in and set a large brief case in front of me which I opened with little effort and look kind of puzzled, "If you count that, it totals to an amount of five million dollars. Alitimit is willing to give that to you is you decide to help us, and you'll be given full authority in the game and will be allowed into any region you wish to help with your investigation."

"What's the catch," I knew this wasn't the only reason they wanted me here, "I don't really need your money being that you guys already paid me three mil to get off your backs years ago. Besides, I'm a little old for your game, don't you think?"

"The 'catch' is that Altimit will be recording all of your activity," he turned his back to me, "It seems that your friends have been attacked numerous times by these monsters and have escaped by the skin on their teeth each time. Are you saying that you'll do nothing while they could possibly end up like you did?"

He knew which buttons to push, but I kept still in my seat, "Correction, I could care less what happens to DarkAngel since she has Balmung to watch for her. About the others...., fine, you got a deal, but on one condition."

"That is," he turned to face me with an evil look on his face.

"You provide with some equipment that I'll need and I want no interferance from any of your staff."

"What kind of equipment?"

"I'll mail it to you, and don't you dare say you can't do it cause I know you guys can. I be seeing you later," I calmly walked out the door and drove back to my house and mailed Lios the things I would need. I read in a electronic magazine that Altimit had designed a new system that sort of did what happened to me. It would put all the player's senses into the game, but only to an extent, and there were many fail-safes that would keep any player from being seriously hurt. Basically, I told him I wanted all that kind of equipment, but without the fail-safes. If I was going back to this hell hole, I might as well go back the way I left it. It took about a week for a delivery crew to bring me all the stuff I needed. I used the times to look at the game from my old computer and look over the files that were in it. I remembered the expansion set and looked it over. There was indeed some new character classes that I conidered using, including the Werewolf class and the Dual Sword class. One that caught my eye was the Angelic Knight class that I knew was meant for Balmung to use and just remembering that guy cause my blood to boil a bit. After deciding to first go back as my original charcter, I sat in front of my computer screen, which was by the way much better then the one I had, I started having second thoughts about doing this. I mean, I was used to the pain that the game could offer but could I really go through all that again? I slowly typed in the small boxes that would seal my fate to this horrid game once again.

User Name: Enigma   
Password: Sakura

A female voice that sounded very up-beat and perky boomed in my head, "Welcome back Enigma, it has been four years and two months since you last signed on. There have been some version updates since you last signed on," I had a broadband connection so the updates were downloaded quikly, "Enjoy "The World!!"

Chapter 1 End

A/N: I know it's only an intro chap, so deal with it. My password isn't Sakura by the way to any of my emails or anything I do, just connects with my earlier fic. Review and I'll have next chap up soon. LATES people.


	2. Chapter 2: The Life of a Hero

A/N: Hey people. It's Xmas and for all my beloved readers, I give you another chapter to read. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Life of a Hero

As I floated through cyberspace toward the delta root town I felt like I was in a sea. The ride only lasted about a few seconds before I found myself standing infront of the Mac Anu chaos gate. I looked at my hands and body and remembered this was how I looked in the game. The tattoo on my left wrist had faded and retracted into a single hexagon shape, and I figured I still had the bacelet's power inside me. I ran to window in town and noticed that my face and smiled a bit as I saw the spiked up platinum blue hair on my head. I reached behind and unsheathed my sword that had gotten me through this game four years ago and I would need it again. I sheathed it on my back and started to walk into the town square. As I reached the recorder, he spoke to me and as I turned to him, he looked like he was in shock that he saw me, and went into his back room. He reemerged hold what seemed to be a small ball of light in one hand, and a plastic card in the other. He held them out and told me to take them from him.

"What are you giving me," I said as I grabbed both of the items and stashed them away.

"That ball of light is the sword you created, which still needs to be named, and that is your Altimit passcard that will allow you into field you desire," he held out his hand and asked for the ball of light back, "What did you want to name your new sword anyway?"

Forgetting that I even made the other sword, I had a name picked out for it since I made it, "I'm calling it the Raikiri."

"Alright," he seemed to be writing something into the small orb and gave it back to me after a minute, "I don't see how you can use it though."

As I equiped my new Raikiri, the ball vanished from sight. I held out my hand as lightning formed around it, and as I gripped my hand, the lightning formmed into a sword the same size as my Tidal Sword and solidified into steel, "Thanks for the sword and card. Save my game too. Name's Enigma."

He quickly punched in a few keys and then turned back to me, "Your game's been saved, come by again Enigma," the recorder shouted as I noticed a couple of players turn their heads toward me as they heard the name and started walking off. I hoped to get through one day without anyone noticing I was back but it seems that was now out of the question. I thought I would leave Mac Anu for a little while and get some practice by going to a couple fields and brush up on my fighting skills, being I hadn't used them in years. I ran to the chaos gate and pondered what field I should go to and then thought of the perfect place, I pulled out the card I was handed and held it up in the air as I called out the field name, "Frozen Silent Swordman," the card glew a bit the faded as I was warped to my homemade field. It was as I left it, a constant blizzard setting which how I prefered the weather to be and thanks to equipment I was using, it felt like it had all those years ago. I usually battled all the monsters here so that I never had to worry about dying while I slept, but I noticed that the field was littered with portals. I grinned as I ran to the first portal and started destroying all monsters that got in my way. I decided to hold back on using my Raikiri and stick to my prefered Tidal Sword. After finishing off all the portals, I sat in the snow and laughed at myself for being so strong that I hadn't recieved a scratch. I walked around the field a little and noticed something that looked vaguely familiar, and as I got closer, I noticed it was my old campsite and I began to reminice about the times I would lay here and sleep. After staring for a couple minutes I returned to Mac Anu only to find that it was nearly abandoned which kind of freaked me out. The shops still looked opened but there were not a lot of players running around, that is until I reached the bridge. There were many players on the oppisite side of the bridge and they all seemed to be waiting for me.

Their 'leader' I guess stepped in front of the rest of them, "Are you the fabled player "Ice Demon Enigma" that defeated Lord Balmung," he asked arrogantly.

"I might be, but who wants to know," I questioned back to him.

"If you are then we all want to challange the player who was able to best Lord Balmung in a fair fight," thee alllooked moreexcited, "We want to see how you could beat him."

"If any of you morons saw how I beat him then you better step get away from the rest," I pulled out my sword and took a step back as wind started to swirl around me and the wind started to wrap around my sword.

"Get him before he can launch an attack," one of the other players in the crowd said causing everyone to start stampeding across the bridge but I held my ground cause I knew what was about to happen to them.

"Don't say I didn't warn any of you, BLIZZARD STORM," I swung my sword so that I nearly lost my balance as I got it around in a circle and throwing the wind at the horde of players. Some ice was thrown into the wind thanks to my sword and after passing by all the players, the storm rose into the air and became a large ball of swirling ice. I pointed my finger at it and acted like I shot it, and at that moment, the ball exploded causing a thick layer of snow to cover Mac Anu, and the players bodies began to fall all around Mac Anu, most of them in the river, "Maybe that was a bit too much."

"You there, stop," I heard a voice above me and I turned to see a black figure staring to desend to my position. As the figure landed, I could tell the person was a female, from what I could tell a blademaster. She looked like a girl version of Balmung and she had black armor all over her body except her head, which had periciing black eyes to her cute, but serious face. She had sleak, ebony feathers petruding from her back and figured then she was that angelic knight class I saw in the expansion set, "I, DarkAngel, on behalf of CCcorp. am putting you under arrest for assualting numerous players in the safety of the root towns."

"Hey you saw me launch my attack, you must have seen I was acting in self defence," her words suddenly hit me, "Did you say your name was DarkAngel?"

"Yes it is, and regardless if it was self defence or not you shouldn't have done such a large attack," she eyed me suspicously which I didn't find surprising, "Who are you anyway, your character model seems familiar."

"Come on Jas, can't you tell one of your old friends when you see him," I laughed at her, but she wasn't laughing back, I shrugged my sword onto my shoulders, "Maybe this will help, LATES," I started to walk away, but felt her grab my shoulder and spin me around, then punched me hard across the face causing me to fall to the floor.

"There's no way that you're him," she scowled at me, and I couldn't blame her scepticism, "He swore of this game years ago, and there is only one way to tell if you're who I think you are," she quickly grabbed my wrist and began inspecting it then she must have found what she was looking for cause she backed away looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, don't look so surprised Jas, it's only me," I shook her out of her hallucination, "Geez, I didn't think you of all people would freeze up like that."

"Angel," a bold voice voice came from the sky and I looked upward to see blue and white figure looking for someone. He turned and saw me staring right back at me, "YOU," he botled from where he was and unsheated his sword. Both our swords met with a deafening clang as he got in front of me, "Enigma," he growled.

"Nice to see you too, Lord Balmung."

Chapter 2 End

A/N: I know it's mostly story progression and filler, but oh well. I haven't been able to write much for the last month so the next chap may take a while. Have faith in me and I'll provide another chap as soon as I can. LATES people.


	3. Chapter 3: Troublesome Times

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to .Hack or any of their characters at all. The only things I own is my made up characters. Whatever.

A/N: OK. So it has been how long since I updated this story? Well, way too long for some and since my internet connection is finally wanting to cooperate with me, I can update. For those who love this story, thanks. Looking forward to reviews.

Chapter 3: Troublesome Times

I stood in the center of the Mac Anu bridge with my sword crossed with Balmung's. His strength was a great as my own and contributed that to him playing the game so long that he finally managed to get to a level where his strength was the same as mine, "I'm not here to fight you. At least, not today that is," I chuckled hoping he wouldn't call my bluff.

"Balmung let him go," DarkAngel pleaded with him, "I told you what happened to him so leave him alone."

Balmung seemed to give some ground and I shouldered my blade after he submitted, "Wow, I'm amazed you gave in so quickly. Things have changed in these last four years."

"Our score hasn't been settled," Balmung simply put it, "Angel told me about Morganna and how she possesed you during our last battle. Just know that we will fight again, but just not today being that I have work to do," he turned to DarkAngel, "It's time we reported in."

"Yeah, we should get going before they think we're taking a break or having one of our little interludes," she giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Could you not do something like that while I'm around," I groaned, remembering that they were an item, not only in the game but in the real world too, "What do you mean by job?"

"Balmung and I have been hired by CCcorp. as administrators, well Balmung was and one of his demands is that I'm his assistant," she grabbed Balmung's arm.

"He doesn't need to know about our personal lives, Angel. Let's just go," Balmung took flight.

"It's good that you're back Jon. I was really starting to worry about you being that you turned all hermit on us after you got out four years ago," she began to hover slightly off the ground as she flapped her wings, "I'll mail you sometime."

"Whatever," I could really care less what those two were up to, but knowing that they were administrators took me by surprise. I logged out and checked my mail to see that Lios had given me specific instructions on how to carry out my investigation. I really didn't read it over, because I already told him I wanted no interferance with my search and to let me do it on my own. If he wanted to set some restrictions for me, I wanted to see him try. I looked over the expansion set again and decided I should alter my current character with the newer classes. Each one had its own good and bad things to them. They all had certain requirements to them but since I was given the limited edition from CCcorp., I didn't need to have the requirements.

Werewolf: Strength of a Heavy Blade and fast as a Twin Blade and can transform into a wolf, but can't equip weapons, and uses hand-to-hand combat. I wasn't giving up my sword, enough said.

Angelic Knight: Simply a Blademaster with better phyiscal defense and wings, but losses magic defense and is a slower than a normal blademaster due to the mass amounts of armor on them. Balmung and Jasmine used this class, and I would rather kill myself than use that class.

Ninja: Uses Twin Blade and Blademaster weapons and has instant kill techs plus can use cloaking techs, but can't use a lot of armor and physical defence is lower. I admit the instant kill feature is cool, but I can't give up too much defence.

Elemental: Has the magic power of Wavemasters, and have the strength to deal with enemies with magic immunity. Problem with them is that the HP is very low and I'm used to having a lot, and armor was still limted to Wavemaster equipable.

Dual Sword: Uses two Heavy Blades type swords and can combine tech of each sword for more powerful ones. Drawback is that speed is decreased, SP is lower than a regular Heavy Blade, and hand armor was unusable. Being I just made my Raikiri, it would cool to use both of my swords, but I'm not sure if I want to give up armor.

After looking over each class I decided to go with the Dual Sword class being that I had two great swords now and letting one go to waste would be stupid. The character model was reformed without the hand armor and that the clothing seemed to be lengthened a bit. I logged in to get a first hand look at the new model. First thing I noticed was that I was wearing my normal sleaveless shirt but over that was a jacket with a hood in back. I sliced off the hood then checked my wrist to see that my bracelet tattoo was still there then noticed I had on long, light blue pants that I sliced into shorts. I got a good look at my face and noticed that my once spiked hair had fallen and hit the back of my neck. I found no point in messing with my appearance even more being that I look very similar to the way I did before, just with little changes. I pulled out my Tidal Sword and held it in my left hand while I summoned my Raikiri in my right. I admit, with both swords equipped, I felt weighed down and unable to move as well as I used to, but I just figured I would have to get used to it. I went to the Sigma server and found myself in the flying Fort Ouph. I walked around town and noticed a few players gawk at me and saying something about the message boards, but I didn't care too much of what they had to say. As I neared the weapons shop I noticed the blacksmith NPC was twitching a bit and figured it was a glitch, but then the NPC called me over and I noticed the voice coming from him, "What do you want now Lios?"

"I thought I gave you instuctions to stay inside the Lambda and Delta servers until I said it was alright for you to visit other ones," the gruff voice came from the pleasant looking blacksmith.

"I told you I want no restrictions, and I meant it," I shot back, "I'm doing this my own way, and if you don't like it, then tough shit. Even if you took away my passcard, I still have this," I pulled back my sleave and brought the bracelet to life.

"CCcorp. has to keep some kind of control on you and I'm just following orders."

"Whatever. If you guys want to try and keep me from doing my job, then go ahead," I started to walk away, "One last thing, Balmung and DarkAngel are admisistrators now," I still wasn't convinced about what Jasmine had told me.

"Yes, Balmung is an administrator and DarkAngel is one of his assistant administrators. Why do you ask?"

"If your going to send someone to stop me one day, make sure it's him," I grinned as I continued to walk away. I knew then that Lios would either accept my terms or revoke my access card and sick Balmung on me. Either way, I get what I want. I walked over to the grunty pen and my little grunty, who I hadn't seen in years tackled me to the ground. At first I could tell from either happiness or anger, or a combination of the two. He snorted at me then scrunched his face at me then I knew the little animal was pissed that I hadn't fed him in years, so I pulled out a couple white cherries I had found and tossed them to him, which he ate before they hit the ground. After finishing the cherries, his body started to glow and clouds started forming around him to the point where I couldn't make out his shape. After a few moments of suspence, thinking that I had just killed my grunty, the clouds dissappeared to show a watery figure that was in the shape of a grunty. I walked up to it and touched it's watery surface which felt solid at first then my hand passed into his body.

The grunty laughed as I pulled hand free of its body, "Ah, blue-king, it's about time I've grown up. As thanks for taking care of me, I'll give you this grunty flute, and I'll trade you some items."

"Yeah, whatever," I continued through the fort as my grunty walked over to the weapon store. I found nothing of great interest in the town so I logged off and started to lose hope in my search being that nothing was happening. I looked over the message boards and ound an interesting threads that talked had the title, "Legendary Players." I looked into the thread and the first couple of posts were only about my returning to the game, my confrontation with Balmung, and people wondering if Balmung and I were going to have a rematch. I personally wanted one, being I could release some anger on him. The last couple of posts caught my eye cause they talked about Kite and Blackrose. Lan had told me soon after the other comatose players came out of their illness, Kite and Blackrose stopped playing the game like I had. Their sudden return to the game struck me as strange, but then again I was back. The last post said they were going to a training field which surprised me being that both of them had to be high levels, so why would they go to a training field? I quickly logged in to search them out and question them about the new coma victims. I had to admit, I liked having the power to enter administrator areas and use their equipment, because I didn't have to go around town looking for someone who had noticed the two enter the field. All I had to do was enter the player data and screen name, and the game searched them out for me, but after a few minutes the search turned up empty. I then ran a search for Kite and Blackrose's character models which anyone could be using but most likely not together like those two would be. I got only one match for each model and the two were indeed together in a training field so I warped there immedately. At first, nothing was wrong as I entered the field. The were random animals running around the field but nothing even a noob couldn't handle. After dealing with some little anoiances, a strange violet portal appeared in front of me and a Wyrm emerged from it. Wyrms weren't that hard of an enemy, but for a training field, it was definately out of place. I quickly pulled out my swords and sliced it's head off but as I started to walk away, the head floated back to the body and re-attached itself, "Fuck, a data bug," I saw the innerds of the beast to see that they glew a bright green which was a common characteristic of data bug, but this one didn't have the virus armor plating that previous ones had. I slashed constantly at the beast making it fall to the ground. The damage I dealt to this thing would have killed it thirty times, but it just kept on rising and tried to attack more and more often. I kept thinking to myself, when is this bastard going to enter "protect break" so I can drain him, but it never happened. I gave up hope on the protect break and pulled back my sleave to bring out my bracelet when my left arm suddenly became paralyzed.

"You musn't use your breacelet here," a fimiliar voice spoke in my head, not Morganna's, but Aura's.

"What are you talking about, if I don't use it, this thing will kill me," I shouted at the monster but meaning Aura.

"If you use your bracelet, Cubia will return and so will Morganna," Aura's voice rang in my head as I blocked the wrym's tail with my Raikiri.

"Can you be a little more helpful then," I sliced off the tail then it's wings but they only regenerated. She was silent which signaled she had no other idea and I was running out of options, granted I was only recieving little scratches but I didn't bring any healing items and I was running low on SP, "Fine, I don't care if she comes back, I'll kick Morganna's ass again," I brought my bracelet to life and shot a data drain at the data bugged wyrm. The data stream collided with the wyrm and bounced away as the the protection shield appeared around the beast. I began to lose hope, but soon after the field apperead it began to crack and shattered. I willed the data drain to loop around and strike the wyrm from behind and as the flying monster approached me, it froze right before it could attack. It's body began the dissolve peice by peice and the data returned to my bracelet.

"They will come for you now," Aura piped up as I relaxed, "Cubia will not rest until she has destroyed your bracelet and Mother won't stop until she destroys you."

"Wow, people wanting to kill me, deva freakin vu," I shouted at the girl who wasn't anywhere near me, "I don't care about that. Cubia was beaten by Kite, right? I beat Morganna too so I can do it again. If you're not going to help me, Aura, then don't bother me," I stood and continued looking for Kite and Blackrose. I ran around the field for about thirty minutes before I started to give up hope on the field and was about to enter the dungeon when I heard a scream coming from my left and ran to see who it was. As I got closer to where it came from, I saw a player running from a golem, which was another mid-level monster that shouldn't belong in a training field. After getting closer, I noticed that the player was Blackrose, but why would she be running away from anything, much less a golem. The thing that caught me most was that she was running alone and not with Kite.

"Shugo, where the hell are you," she screamed out as she continued running. She was slowly outrunning the golem so I left her for the moment to look for Kite. Not even a mintue later I found the pale body of Kite and began inspecting it to see what had happened. I found that this wasn't Kite but somone using his character model named Shugo and that the bracelet wasn't on him. After finding out that he okay I tossed him a revive and sprinted back toward Blackrose before that golem caught her and killed her. They must have gotten far because I ran for about twenty straight minutes before I reached a large building and I heard Blackrose scream again from inside it. She came out onto a pathway that ended in a dead-end and I noticed the golem was going through the doorway out to her. The walkway cracked slightly under the golem's weight, and the golem looked puzzled at the sound, and Blackrose froze instantly in fear. The golem backed up a bit then raised a fist and I knew what was coming next and I couldn't do anything to save her. The golem smashed his fist into the pathway, destroying it and causing Blackrose to plummet to her certain death. I ran to her hoping that I could do something but I knew that was pointless, but someone caught her in mid-air and floated down with her in his arms. I got one look at who it was and noticed it was that bastard Balmung and as soon as he saw me, things would get much worse so I ducked behind a hill, hoping he wouldn't see me. He set down Blackrose as the golem jumped down and landed in front of them. Balmung slowly turned around and unsheathed his sword and charged at the giant rock creature. Like the wyrm I fought, this golem regenerated every bit of damage that Balmung inflicted and came back stronger than before and began inflicting Balmung with massive damage. Don't get me wrong, Balmung is strong, but no one can fight forever unlike data bugs. I was tempted to go out there and help Balmung kill the golem, but as I started to move I heard another voice shouting.

"Rena, are you alright Rena," he walked up and saw Balmung fighting the golem but hadn't seen me, "Who the hell is that?"

"Shugo, use the power of the bracelet on this creature to defeat it," Balmung shouted back to the confused twin blade.

"How do you know about it and hey," his wrist jerked forward and I now noticed that his left wrist had a gold bracelet around it. The bracelet shined brightly and blinded me for a second then the light faded and the golem had been transformed into a small scarecrow that ran from everyone. I saw that Balmung had left without any kind of trace which was his typical thing to do when helping other players. Shugo walked up to Blackrose and suddenly the scarecrow that had ran towards me was killed by a Rai Don spell. A wavemaster showed herself to Blackrose and Shugo and introduced herself as Mireille. She eyed Shugo intensely, mostly his bracelet, and I thought she was one of those wierd players whose sole purpose in the game was to collect items, but never use them. After a while I got tired of watching the three and began to walk off but a hand touched my shoulder and grasped it slightly.

"You think I didn't notice you huh," a high-pitched voice said, "Ice Demon Engima."

"And you are," I kept my cool being that I didn't want to cause something.

"Mireille the wavemaster," she eyed me evily, "and I know all about you Enigma or should I call you Jon instead?"

"You know a little too much for just a simple fan, or you might be an enemy," I reached back for my sword.

"So you're going to use your fabled Tidal Sword? To see such a rare weapon used is a great honor," she giggled and jumped up and down, "Although I have seen it before."

I grinned at her, being I had a stalker on my hands, "The incident at Mac Anu the other day. So you saw everything, didn't you, little wavemaster?"

"Yes, even your little scuffle with Lord Balmung," she giggled again, "It seems things aren't settled between you two."

"Whatever, I'm done with this game of twenty questions, I'm leaving now."

"At least give me your member address so I can contact you later," she pleaded. I saw no harm in it so I gave it to her being that she would follow me if I didn't, "Thanks a lot Jon."

"I'm Enigma here," I told her coldly. I only let my close friends call me by my real name in "The World". I logged out and went to sleep thinking about how that guy, Shugo got that bracelet. Aura must have given to him, but for what reason and why was it visible even when it wasn't been used?

Chapter 3 End\

A/N: I am using a new computer now that DIDN'T come with Microsoft Word, so I don't have spell check. Sue me if I'm not the best speller ever. Please review to show you really care. LATES.


End file.
